hotinclevelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Chase
"Gather around, people, I have a major announcement!" '' "This reminds me of my Lifetime Original Movie..." -Victoria Chase '''Victoria Chase '''is a main character in the show, Hot in Cleveland. She is portrayed by Wendie Malick. Biography Victoria loves to be the center of attention. She can't get enough compliments and is, as much as one can be, delightfully vain. At the start of the series, the long-running soap opera, which she played the lead character Honor St. Raven is canceled. Left with nothing but the memory of the show and a handful of Lifetime Original Movies, she moves to Cleveland with Melanie and Joy. She has five ex-husbands, three children, and one grandchild. She was married to Clark, an anthropologist; Julian, a brain surgeon played by Malick's former Just Shoot Me! co-star, Enrico Colantoni; an unnamed wide receiver, Ernie Hudson and one man who later turned out to be gay. Her real age, along with those of Joy and Melanie remains unknown through most of the series. When Joy accidentally says Victoria's real age, it is bleeped with Joy's mouth blurred out. Despite all her faults, Victoria who may be self-obsessed is always there when her friends need her. Victoria is a second generation actress, having following in the footsteps of her father Alex, a theater actor who never took notice of Victoria's career because she went into television, prompting Victoria to criticize her father for being a womanizer because he hits on any woman that captures his eye, especially Joy, Melanie's mother, and even Elka. Her mother, Penny, had a television show in their hometown of Canoga Falls, New York, called "Ms. Penny's Puppets". The overuse of the puppets led to her not having very many dates to her house. She has a sister named Bess who moves away from Canoga Falls to spend her life married to a former classmate. She has a long-standing rivalry with All My Children star, Susan Lucci. At the end of the first season, she wins a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series, though Susan Lucci accepts the award for her. Following the cancellation of All My Children, Victoria's rivalry with Susan Lucci seemingly ends in the Season 3 episode "''Life with Lucci". Lucci visits Victoria in an attempt to learn how to exist without being on a soap opera However, it is only a ploy to learn victoria's mannerisms to steal a part from her. Lucci has been the victim of many pranks by Victoria, such when Victoria gave Lucci's number to an ex-convict. In the episode "''The Play's The Thing''," Victoria was asked by a fan to help out his drama class with their production of "Romeo & Juliet." Unfortunately, when the teen that was supposed to play Juliet bailed out before it was about to begin, Victoria stepped in and got a shocking reaction from the audience. That surprise move resulted in Victoria landing a job with the high school as their new acting teacher. Has three children: Emmy, Oscar, & Tony. In the Season 2 finale episode "Elka's Wedding" she finds out that she married Joy in Canada when they were drunk. Eager to get her career going again, Victoria exploits this fact into raising her profile as a celebrity. She even goes on a lesbian cruise to give a talk about the hardships of being a gay celebrity. However, she and Joy get into ana argument near a microphone where it is revelaed to the cruisegoers that the wedding is a complete sham. Distraught that her star is fading once again, she looks fo someway to raise her profile as a celebrity once again. Throughout seasons 2 and 3 she works as a reporter for the morning news show, "Oh Hi, Ohio". She mostly takes the job because she is left penniless after her accountant is indicted on tax fraud, leaving her assets frozen. However, after Joy is involved in a scandal involving the governor, she comes to find the job suits her well. By season four, though, she returns to acting by starring in Woody Allen movie, where she meets acclaimed actor Sir Emmett Lawson, her co-star. For her role in the film, she wins the Acadamy Award for Best Actress, along with Helen Mirren. As the relationship starts to blossom with Emmett asking Victoria to marry him in the episode What Now, My Love? However, Emmett is later sent to jail because his business manager commits tax fraud. he escapes from jail dressed as Victoria. Later on, he is discovered to be hiding in a mountainous country in Europe. Victoria chooses to leave him as it is already presumed he died in a plane crash anyway. During the Birthdates episodes, she is often seen dating men seemingly perfect though she later finds some physical oddity about them. she has gone out with a man who had breasts, a cruise captain who has a tail, conjoined twins, and film director with webbed hands. Throughout the show, she has often been ridiculed for a decision made in one of the earlier episodes. She chooses to become the spokesperson for Mrs. Lady Pants, which are absorbent pants to be used for people with incontinence problems. In the series finale, she marries Johnny Revere and remains in Cleveland with Melanie, Joy and Elka Trivia *Her age is relatively unknown though it has been speculated that she is 57. *She accidentally married Joy Scroggs while drunk. *Victoria named each of her children after awards. She has only won two of the awards, an Emmy and an Oscar. *Victoria created a line of shoes that were highly unstable. It is unknown whether or not the line caught on. *She was married to Ernie Hudson *Victoria's daughter, Emmy, became a telenovela star *As a child, she was obese and was teased mercilessly. However, after going to a fat camp, she shed the weight and becomes quite vain. *She frequently lies about her age to seem young. *The only character not to guest star on Hot in Cleveland from one of the shows Wendie Malick is famous for, Just Shoot Me, is George Segal. Presumably because he was starring on the series Retired at 35 at the same time . Laura San Giacomo too appeared as Melanie's lesbian sister. Category:Hot in Cleveland characters